La Vida De Un Adolescente
by kairyusuke
Summary: AU. Zoro vive la vida a su manera, sin preocupaciones y con la libertad máxima, hasta que toda su preparatoria ve un vídeo grabado de él junto con una chica manteniendo relaciones, lo que hace que su popularidad aumente considerablemente entre las chicas. Ooc.(Parejas indecisas, Aún)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Los Bóxers, una novia infiel y una usurera caliente.**

[][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La deslumbrante luz solar le despertó de su ensoñación, abriendo los párpados lentamente, un dolor punzante le apuñalo la cabeza, signo de la resaca por haber estado toda la noche de fiesta en la casa de su cuñado Ace. Notó un peso extra en su mano derecha, girandose visualizó el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, al parecer con el cabello Rosa, o bien era perona, la hermana gotica de mi vecino que también estuvo en la fiesta, o bien era bonney, chica que desearía que no fuera, por que no quería interponerse en la relación que había comenzado ella y Law, quien por cierto es su amigo. Cruzando los dedos giró el cuerpo de la chica que estaba de espaldas a él, al final no resultó ser ninguna de las dos, era una chica que conocía pero el nombre no le llegaba bien, normal con la resaca que tenía.

—Oye..mmm...Como te llames, despierta—La zarandeó suavemente, la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró con un severo sonrojo, al parecer le conocía también.

—Ho..hola—Con vergüenza se tapó con las sábanas, solo me dice hola que chica más rara.

—Mmn Hola, ¿Raquel?—al parecer fallé pues me asesinó con la mirada, me sonaba su cara y estaba seguro de que su nombre empezaba por «R».

—Rebecca—le corrigió la muchacha. Los dos se sumergieron en un silenció muy incómodo para los dos.

—Y..¿Como es que estoy aquí?—El peliverde definitivamente no reconocía ese sitio para nada, aunque una foto de la madre de Ace en una mesita le hizo pensar que aún seguía en su casa.

—¡No lo recuerdas! Supongo que ibas muy bebido...pues la...Verdad...es que yo...y...tú...hemos —el chico entendió y no sabía por que tanto titubeo.

—¿Follado?—Soltó sin tapujos el peliverde, si la chica antes estaba sonrojada, ahora parecía la nariz de buggy, antiguo payaso que echaban por la tele.

—¡No..no lo digas así!—Muerta de la verguenza era el estado de la chica llamada Rebecca.

—Pues...mmm...¿practicado el acto sexual?..si, así queda mejor...creo, por cierto me suenas mucho, ¿vas a la misma preparatoria?—El peliverde se levantó de la cama esperando respuestas, la chica giró el rostro al ver el miembro del chico—¿que pasa? ¿Nunca has visto una?...Mojigata—El peliverde se tapó su herramienta con unos boxers que se encontraban en el suelo, pero eran rojos y los suyos de ayer eran negros, bueno mejor que nada.

—No soy mojigata, es que...tengo novio—el peliverde contuvo las ganas de carcajearse—¿por...por que te ríes? —El ojo izquierdo de la chica comenzó a tener un severo tic.

—por que ya me han dicho lo mismo seis chicas, bueno...ahora siete—El peliverde se dirigió al cuarto de baño que esa habitación al parecer incorporaba, pero no sin antes tropezar con algo y caer de bruces al suelo.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto la pelirrosa asomandose para verlo, y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas allí, una era el peliverde y la otra persona ocultaba el rostro bajo la cama.

—Joder, que daño—el muchacho se levantó del suelo y se Sobó la barbilla, lugar del impacto.

—¿quien es?—La chica señalo al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo, dicho movimiento hizo destapar un pecho de la chica, que el peliverde no pudo evitar saborear con la mirada.—¡Guarro!—La chica se tapó inmediatamente el seno descubierto.

—Tsk, Haber quién es...The oscar go to...—Zoro, así se llamaba el peliverde, apartó la cabeza del tio de debajo de la cama, giró el cuerpo, que estaba boca abajo y resultó ser—¡Cavendish!—Rebecca sintió sudor frío recorrerle la cara, que hacía ahí cavendish.

—¡Zoro vete!—El chico miró estrañado a la pelirrosa—Es mi novio imbécil, Sal de aquí, diré que pasé la noche con él—Zoro entendió y recogió su ropa, la cuál estaba exparcida por toda la habitación, y se marchó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose a varias personas durmiendo en diferentes sitios y posturas. Excepto una chica de cabello naranja que no pudo evitar admirar a semejante adonis.

—Vaya vaya, Zorito—Zoro giró su rostro encontrandose con la bruja usurera, que sin pudor alguno miraba su cuerpo con deseo.—¿Te divertiste con la novia de Cavendish?—Dijo con sorna la ojimiel.

—Shhh, estaba muy ciego de alcohol, además a ti que te importa—Susurraba el peliverde para que los que dormían a causas de las grandes proporciones de alcohol igeridas, no se despertaran.

La chica se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba al peliverde, el cual no se fiaba ni un pelo de esa chica que solo quería sacarle el dinero por cualquier tonteria—Y si se lo digo al Rubio, igual se enfada un pelín contigo, no crees—otra vez, sabía que esa harpía aprovecha cualquier cosa para chantajearle, era una carroñera del chantaje, si ese sería otro apodo más para ella.

—¿Que quieres?—El Chaval ya estaba resignado, solo esperaba que la suma de dinero no fuera muy alta, ya que de dinero, no le faltaba pero tampoco le sobraba.—o mejor dicho...¿Cuanto quieres?—La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó, negó con la cabeza, el peliverde no entendió hasta que la pelirroja empezó a acariciar sus pectorales, bajando a los abdominales y finalmente metiendo su mano dentro de los boxers rojos del peliverde, quién gimió cuando la fría mano de la chica comenzó a acariciar su virilidad.

—Esto quiero—El peliverde nunca pensó esta posibilidad, ya que tiempo atrás la pelinaranja y él habian sido pareja pero no duraron ni dos días , literalmente hablando, por que fueron un dia y trece horas más o menos.

—Aaa..aaaa..¿aquí?—Finalmente dijo el peliverde, la pelirroja miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza.

—mm estamos en el segundo piso, abajo habrá más gente, pero aquí hay cinco habitaciónes, a-l-g-u-n-a h-a-b-r-á—La chica dejó de masajear el miembro del chico y lo arrastró a otra habitación.—esta no—Al parecer era la habitación de Ace, y el muy cabrón habia montado un trio con Alvida y con una milf, Shakky, el peliverde casi se mea de risa si no fuera por lo rápido que nami habia cerrado la puerta, al parecer estaba más caliente ella que él.

Al azar la pelinaranja abrió otra puerta, encontrandose a Kaya y a usopp, este último boca abajo enseñando su culo moreno.—Anda por fin se estrena—Habló Zoro antes de que nami cerrara la puerta de nuevo.

Otra vez abrió una puerta, pero este era el cuartucho de la lavadora y la colada.—Mejor esto que nada—La pelinaranja empujó al peliverde dentro, el cuál se dió con la lavadora en el estómago.

—Joder, tranquila—ni tranquila ni hostias, la pelinaranja le quitó la ropa de las manos y la tiró sin ningún cuidado al suelo, sin impaciencia le bajó los boxers al peliverde y de rodillas comenzó a lamerle el miembro, hambrienta, como si no hubiera comido en días, el peliverde apoyó la cadera en la lavadora y con una mano en el pelo de la bruja usurera comenzó a introducirle su virilidad lo máximo que podía acaparar la boca de la chica.

La puerta derrepente se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, que se quedó estupefacto con la escena que se llevaba acabo. Zoro y Nami, así se llamaba la pelinaranja, seguían a lo suyo. El Rubio extrajo su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a grabarlo todo, escondiéndose en un hueco sin ser visto.

Nami seguía devorando el pene del Peliverde, el cuál tuvo que separarla antes de que eyaculara en su boca, la chica se levantó y comenzó a devorar la boca al peliverde, el cuál sin ninguna duda correspondió mientras le despojaba de su camiseta. Ambos seguían a lo suyo mientras el rubio no podía estar más excitado, prueba de ello era la erección que ocultaba su pantalón corto, que fue bajando poco a poco dejando libre su erección y comenzó a masajearla, todo esto sin dejar de grabar con el móvil.

Nami ya se habia despojado de su camiseta y de su minifalda, vistiendo ahora mismo solamente con un top negro de encaje al igual que su culotte. Zoro comenzó a masajear la parte sensible de Nami, la cuál gimió bajito mientras tocaba sin pudor los duros musculos del peliverde. El chico dejó de masajear ya que no podía aguantar más, dándole la vuelta a la pelirroja, la cuál levantó el trasero y apoyó sus manos en la pared. El peliverde bajó el culotte de Nami hasta las rodillas, dejándole muy bien visible su apetecible vagina, que Zoro no dudó en penetrar con impaciencia, ambos gimieron a la vez, aunque nami sonó más alto, muy alto para decir verdad.

—Aaah...No hagas...Aaaah...Mucho ruido—la pelinaranja se mordió el labio, sintiendo como el peliverde la llenaba por dentro, muy por dentro.

—Mm..Aaaahh..lo veo difícil... Aaaah sí, vamos muevete—El peliverde acató la orden, saliendo y entrando sucesivamente, mientras la pelinaranja no podía reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de los más profundo de su alma. Zoro aumentó su ritmo penetrandola más profundo y sintiendo cada vez más la estrechez de su interior.

—Aaaah...aaaah...Zoro no tan fuerte...dios siento tu polla en la laringe—El ego de Zoro subió muchísimos puntos al escuchar eso, pero no reduciría nada. Ambos estaban al borde del grandioso éxtasis que se iba a llevar a cabo en nada. Zoro al ver su final cerca aumentó la velocidad de su penetración aún más y con un potente orgasmo se vino junto con la pelirroja, cuyo gritó lo escuchó hasta el vecino de Zoro, y eso que vivía lejos.

El rubio también llegó al orgasmo segundo después de que los otros llegarán al suyo, dejó de grabar y con sumo cuidado se cubrió de nuevo la erección sin disfrutar mucho tiempo el orgasmo que había tenido gracias a sus dos amigos, acto seguido salió con una sigilosidad digna de admirar.

Zoro se encontraba en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la lavadora y nami se encontraba apoyando su espalda en el pecho del ojinegro, mientras este le abrazaba el abdomen. Ambos respiraban pausadamente, pero al cabo de un rato ambos se volvieron a vestir y salieron del cuartucho, aunque Zoro aún no se habia colocado ni sus zapatos ni su pantalón.

—Bueno espero que algún día lo podamos repetir, Chao—Nami se marchó dejando al peliverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues aún recordaba la frase que había echo que su ego ahora mismo esté por las nubes.

—Si es qué... Soy el mejor—estiró un poco el cuello y la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse también pero Ace apareció medió dormido con unos boxers negros, muy familiares para el peliverde, mientras que él llevaba unos rojos, muy familiares para Ace. Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono.

—¡ESE ES MI BÓXER!—

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Mmm ¿como habrán acabado los calzoncillos de zoro en Ace?¿y los de Ace en Zoro?¿quien era ese pervertido rubio?¿que hará con la grabación? ¿por que hago tantas preguntas si yo lo sé todo? Igual lo sabrán pronto, Oh no! Jijijiji ^v^**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo un saludo Nakamas! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Madre mia, veo muchos comentarios positivos, Me agrada que mi fic os guste, Aquí el siguiente Cap.**

 **Capitulo 2: Pan con mantequilla, Un payaso en una caja y una pelea de gatas.**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

—¿Como cojones he acabado con tus malditos bóxers?—Mientras Ace relataba Zoro se colocó el pantalón, él también estaba un poco nervioso por ese tema, pero analizándolo, lo mejor sería borrar de su mente el por qué de los bóxers.

—Sabes qué cuñadito, mejor dejemoslo así—Era lo mejor, Hacerse los locos y creer que nada había pasado o llevarse un asegurado trauma homosexual. Zoro contrajo el rostro con una mueca de asco.

—No me llames más así, Yo y tu hermana no estamos saliendo, y esta vez voy en serio—Zoro rió por lo bajo, cuantas veces había escuchado eso de su hermana.

—Ace, Tú y Monet son siempre así, os enfadais, os lo montais con otros y a los dos días volveis como si nada, y la verdad que os veo muy feliz—Dándole un toque en el hombro a Ace, Zoro volteó y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras, casi tropieza con un chico que estaba desperdigado en mitad de la escalera, con un vaso derramado a unos centímetros de su cara. *Menos mal que hoy es sábado, me imagino a todos estos en la preparatoria con la cara de muertos vivientes y con una resaca que ni homer después de quedarse sólo en la taberna de mou* pensó el peliverde mientras cuidadosamente intentaba avanzar sin pisotear al chico.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con varias personas despiertas, una de ellas era su amigo Luffy, que sujetaba una bolsa de patatas con su mano izquierda y con la derecha extraía patatas y seguidamente las introducía en su cavidad bucal.

—Bunoff diaff—Luffy saludó con la boca llena a su amigo, éste tan solo saludó con la mano—¿lo pasaste bien?—Habló luffy después de engullir la patata que masticaba unos segundos antes. Zoro se acercó a su joven amigo y le palmeó el hombro mientras seguia caminando.

—Se puede decir que sí, Alcohol, chicas, resaca, Alivio mañanero, así que sí, me lo pasé bastante bien—Luffy siguió a su amigo sin dejar de comer.

—¿Alifioff Mañaferoff?—Luffy engulló de nuevo la patata que masticaba —¿te la pelaste?—El de pelo verde negó con la cabeza, y al fin llegó a su destino, la cocina de Ace.

—No, me tiré a una chica, ya sabes que no me masturbo desde los quince—Zoro entreabrió el frigorífico mientras se acariciaba el abdomen por debajo de su camisa.

—si...lo sé...¿Que chica?—Zoro asió un tarro de matequilla del frigorífico, lo cerró y abrió un cajón al lado del electrodoméstico.

—pues a la chica esa pelirroja que me cobró mil belis por haberle tirado la tarrina de helado, y la que me me dobló esa cantida por retrasarme dos dias, y la que me lo multiplicó por retrasarme otro día más, esa chica—Zoro cogió unos panecillos del cajón y los dejó en la encimera con el tarro de matequillas.

—Aaaaah, La que también te lo cuadruplicó cuando te retrasaste otro día más—

—Si, esa misma—El peliverde separó el cuchillo de untar del portacuchillos y comenzó a prepararse lo que parecía ser un bocata de mantequilla.

—guay, oye sabes por que Dellinger ha salido disparado de la casa, bajó por las escaleras se tropezó con algo, lo maldijo y le pregunte el porqué de tanta prisa, lo ví alterarse un poco, pero me contrarresto la pregunta con un "¿y por que no?", y como me había desalmado con esa pregunta se marchó.—Explicó el moreno envolviendo la bolsa de patatas, ya que se la había acabado, y tirándola al cubo de la basura.

—Ni idea, ¿Genes?, sus hermanos son tan hiperativos como él—El peliverde terminó de untar la mantequilla en el pan y acto seguido se llevó un trozo a la boca.

—¿Te refieres a los mellizos Doflamingo y a Rocinante?, Doflamingo si es Hiperactivo, se nota, Pero Rocinante es muy tranquilo, aparte de un patoso, Shi shi shi, te acuerdas cuando provocó un incendió en la escalera de la preparatoria, el tio fue tan despistado que casi se quema el mismo al encender aquel cigarillo, Shi shi shi—El peliverde soltó una carcajada con la boca llena de pan untado con mantequilla, expulsando algunos trozos y salpicando al moreno.—Oye..Shi shi shi...No me Bañes con tus babas..Shi shi shi—El peliverde casi se ahoga de la risa, Rocinante siempre fue un despistado.

—Perdón—Habló Zoro tranquilizandose y a su vez tragando la porción de pan untado con mantequilla.

—¡PELEAAA DE GATAAAS!—El grito de un chico alertó a los dos muchachos que conversaban, Ambos salieron de la cocina y visualizaron como dos chicas se intentaban arrancar el cabello la una a la otra.

—¡Idiotas detenedlas!—Gritó Zoro al ver a una docena de chicos quietos y admirando como las chicas de daban golpes y tirones de cabellos, Él y luffy corrieron a darle fin a la pelea.

Las combatientes eran dos chicas, que Zoro y luffy conocían, ambas eran exnovias de Sanji, Vivi y Violet. Zoro al parar a Vivi se llevó un arañazo y un tirón de pelo por parte de Violet, y Luffy interceptó a Violet sin recibir rasguño.

—¡PARAD YA COJONES!—Si la trifulca había despertado a la mayoría de la gente, el grito fe Zoro lo Había escuchado hasta a Buggy, que se encontraba en el desván metido en una caja abierta.

—¡Que coño Hago aquí!—

Luffy y Zoro neutralizaron a las dos chicas—¿Por que estabais peleando?—Preguntó Luffy, Las dos chicas siempre habían sido tranquilas y anti-peleas.

—Esa sucia Asquerosa se ha acostado con mi novio—Viví se soltó el pelo, pues el peinado de cola de caballo le molestaba.

—Venganza Nena, tu hiciste lo mismo cuando yo salia con Sanji, Quid pro Quo—Los gestos que hacia Violet con la mano no eran precisamente elegantes.

—Vivi lo siento, Perdoname, ha sido un desliz—Kozha bajó las escaleras a medio vestir, Se acercó a Vivi y esta le soltó una tremenda hostia.

—Vete a la mierda, Ah y Borrame del messenger—Vivi se marchó dando un portazo, Kozha comenzó a vestirse mientras caminaba.

—¿Contenta?—le reprochó el peliverde a Violet.

—No te metas en vida—La mayoria de la gente se marchó al cabo de un rato. Marco, Sabo, Ace, Luffy y Zoro se quedaron recogiendo todo aquel desastre.

—Vaya Zoro, Luffy me ha dicho que lo hiciste con una pelirroja que te extorsionaba ¿No sería Nami?—Sabo palmeó la espalda del Peliverde, Ace También se acercó junto a ellos.

—Vaya, un tio con suerte...¿Que posturas...?—Sabo golpeó la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

—¿Nami?...No sé, La verdad es que apenas la conozco, Pero maldigo el día que no miré hacia el frente y me Choqué con ella, Todo por una simple Tarrina de helado de veinte belis—Sabo y Ace rieron y continuaron recogiendo e limpiando la casa.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos Leemos ^v^**


End file.
